


One Touch And I'm On Fire

by hanbeone



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Changmin is a prince and Yunho is a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch And I'm On Fire

The taste of royalty is heavy on Yunho's tongue, the smell of years of bathing with lavish oils; argan with a hint of lavender. The light saltiness of a man pushing slickly past his lips. Just like so many times before, Yunho accepts the pulsing cock into his mouth with the ease of a well practised whore. A swirl of his tongue and he's graced with pleasant moans filling his ears, efficiently finding that sweet spot. He teases with little licks and flicks of his tongue.

 

Two hands come to cup his face, squeezing, digging fingers into the back of his scalp, a silent order for more. He has no intentions of doing so. Not yet, at least. He pulls away, angling his head to suck a mark right above the the dipping 'v' of a hip while the wet cock bumps deliciously against his neck. He grazes his teeth across reddened skin, clamping down to earn a hard buck.

 

“Yunho,” his name is breathless yet somehow stern coming from the frustrated prince. A scolding no doubt if the other was in any other situation, but he isn't. The prince is in Yunho's bed, naked and needy and wanting more.

 

“Yes, Prince Changmin?”

 

“No teasing,” and the hands are pushing Yunho's head back down to the weeping cock of the prince, “Suck me. Like I'm the finest delicacy you've ever tasted.”

 

Yunho pauses, glancing up to see unadulterated lust in Changmin's eyes, a smirk playing on those lovely lips. His frilly white blouse is unbuttoned and pushed to the side to reveal glistening contours damp with sweat.

 

“Of course, Your grace,” Yunho licks his lips, moistening them before placing open mouthed kisses along the side of Changmin's cock, his hand dancing up the inside of thighs. Yunho is electrified with feeling goosebumps under his skillful fingers, the prince softly cursing, fingers tangling in his own hair once again.

 

If Yunho is to be completely honest with himself, he very much enjoys the blurred power between himself and Prince Changmin whenever the latter comes in search of release. Outside of their moments together, Changmin plays the part of the spoiled, youngest, child of a king and Yunho plays the part of a high-class prostitute who attracts men and women alike from all over the vast kingdom. Yunho, redound for his dominance, has always held complete control over every single one of his clients, but when it comes to the prince, that control seems to shift.

 

Maybe it is because of Changmin's edgy pretentiousness, or his attractively cute face, the slenderly sculpted body with hard muscles, or the way he collapses breathless next to Yunho and lets him cuddle with an adoring smile, how he keeps coming back to only Yunho. Perhaps, it is just a healthy mix of all those reasons.

 

“How many men have you had in this bed this week?” Changmin asks, his voice all low and husky like a sensual caress. Yunho cannot form an answer due to his preoccupied mouth, humming noncommittally. Changmin doesn't mind, continuing on with, “or are you the one screaming in ecstasy as they fuck you from behi-”

 

Yunho scrapes his blunt nails over Changmin's balls, effectively cutting the prince off, fondling them in the palm of his hand. How much power is he holding at this very moment, Yunho muses in dry humour. Changmin isn't next in line for the throne, no, that position is filled by the crown princess. But Changmin does hold his own place in the proceedings of the court. Surely, the answer is: quite a lot of power. And that power is at Yunho's mercy. Well, sort of. Changmin has never relinquished himself to anyone before, with the exception being Yunho. Though, not completely.

 

Yunho messages the tender globes of flesh, drawing out the most erotic of moans from the prince. They always are some of Yunho's most favourite sounds. The sounds of Changmin falling apart, coming undone at the seems, all because of Yunho's touch.

 

He gags for a moment, the long fingers pulling his head unexpectedly, nose brushing through coarse hair. A resounding smack comes from Yunho's palm connecting with flesh, red spreading across Changmin's thigh. It's a lovely colour, the flush of perfectly bronzed skin, Yunho thinks, a colour that just begs to be flaunted.

 

He hears the prince hiss in pleasure, the quivering of muscles. Changmin falls back, fisting Egyptian cotton sheets in his hands and Yunho climbs fully onto the bed, spreading the long legs in order to finish his task.

 

It is almost unbearable how much he wants to slip inside the pretentious prince, to fuck him senseless so Changmin will have difficulty riding back to the castle, or slow and sensually, till every inch of that gorgeous body is overstimulated. Even just being able to touch himself would be great, Changmin's hands running over his body. Anything to relieve the pressure.

 

But he can't. Not until Changmin has been satisfied or else the prince will send Yunho toppling onto the floor. It has happened once before, last time in fact. That bastard.

 

Hot breath expels from his lips, toying, snickering. Changmin bucks his hips up, demanding Yunho's mouth, “right the fuck now or so help me, you whore”.

 

So Yunho gives.

 

With the barest scrape of teeth, Yunho is milking pearly ribbons of come from the prince's cock, humming in delight at the taste and texture. He sucks Changmin dry, sitting up onto his knees to watch as the prince tries to regain composure, breathing erratic, blood searing through his veins.

 

And Yunho wants.

 

He wants so much more than he will ever be able to have because he is just a prostitute. Nothing more and nothing less.

 

He almost loses composure, just for a second. A single choke is all. But it is enough for Changmin to read him. To see what lays hidden beneath this little facade.

 

Changmin pulls him down by the neckline of his slinky robe and into a lazy kiss. The soft dancing of rosy lips, a taste of promises left unsaid, of dreams that will never be be achieved.

 

“I know,” Changmin says, a crack in his voice. He places a little jar of oil, almond, into Yunho's hands.

 

“Now for you, hyung.”

 

“Of course,” Yunho says before unclasping the lid to slick his fingers, “My Prince.”

 

Because they can never be anything more outside of these four walls.

**Author's Note:**

> 1000+ words just for bj. I fucking hate myself dear lord.


End file.
